Beautiful World
by RoxasOtaku
Summary: Aside from having amnesia, doing shenanigans with the shepherds, and falling in love. Who would of thought robin, the tactician, would be one of the heroes to save the world?
1. Prolouge

**A/N:**

"I am Robin" - Speaking

_"I am Robin"_ and _I am Robin_ - Thought

_*munch munch*_ - Noise & Expression

I am Robin - Narration

* * *

**Premonition: Invisible Ties**

It starts with Chrom facing the evil man. No matter how many times we attack the man kept reflecting his attack.

"Up there!" Chrom yells

"You Fools!" The evil man yells as he chants dark spells to Chrom.

Luckily, I manage to chant a lightning spell to deflect the dark man looks at me. Then, the man runs into the throne room. We chase after him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

They reach the throne room. Chrom stops for a moment and turns to his partner.

"This is it! Our final battle!" Chrom said to his partner , "You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that." He smile at Robin, then made a stern look, "Now let's kill this bastard and be done with it!"

They began to approach the enemy.

"We have to get close to him!" Chrom states, choosing the best course of action, " Robin go ahead of me." Robin runs past Chrom.

The evil man, Validar chuckles darkly," Hahaha! Why do you resist?" Validar decide to let his enemy get closer.

Chrom sees an opening, "Good, he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!" Chrom charge at Validar and began his attack.

Validar laughs,"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"

Chrom attacked Validar, however, Validar striked Chrom with his Dark Magic.

Robin the began the strike with Chrom. Using Thoron on Validar. Validar took a great deal of damage.

When Validar counter Robin to the same damage.

Now the final attack phase arrive.

Chrom attacks with Robin's support and put the final blow in Validar.

* * *

**Robin POV**

Validar falls to ground defeated and fading in to darkness. Chrom turns and approaches me with a smile, I smiled back.

"It's not over yet!" I see Validar charge a final spell and shot aim at Chrom and I, "Damn you Both!" He fires he spell.

I acted fast and pushed Chrom out of the way. Fortunately, I was the only hit. For a moment, I saw a flash and fell to the ground. My vision blurred for a bit. Chrom runs to me concerned.

"You alright?" He said helping me up. He shows me the remains of Validar vanish into nothing. "That's the end of him."

I look to him. He looks back at me. "Thanks to you we save the can rest easy now."

I look to the ground relieved.

All of the sudden,

**Red**

_Arghh…What am I.._

**Red**

_Why am I seeing red?_

**Red**

_What's happening?_

**Red**

"At long last … " I barely caught what Chrom said to himself. As he helps me up.

**Red**

_It hurt..._

**Red**

I look at Chrom distress.

**Red**

He notice me.

**Red**

"What's wrong?"

My body began to move on it's own.

"Hey. Hey hold on-" Chrom stumbles back .

The Red vision stop and notice a spear of lightning impaled him.

I looked at my hand, with the reminisce of lighting visible.

_What… What have I done?!_

I look at him, he looks back at me.

"This is not- your fault…" He struggles to say.

He grits his teeth in pain, "Promise me you will escape from this place…"

He took another breath for his final words.

"Please… go..."

Chrom falls to the floor dead.

I can't believe it.

_Why did I kill my friend?_

I back away and I heard a dark laugh.

Getting louder and louder.

Then, darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Prolouge: The Verge of History**

I heard a voice.

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." the high pitched voice said

I slowly open my eyes, two figure standing above me. It's a bit blurry.

"What do you purpose we do?" a deeper voice said

"I...I dunno…" the other answer.

I open eyes again and saw a boy and girl clearly.

They hover over me.

"I see you're awake now" The male said

The female smile at me, "Hey there."

"There're better place to take a nap than on the ground, you know." I look at him.

He extends his hand, "Give me your hand."

I accepted his offer, he pulls me up and smiled.

Smiled, at me, a stranger.

"You all right?" he questions.

I smiled "Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom."

_Wait... is that his name? How do I know his name?!_

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asks

_So it is his name. Wait, I don't know him. Why do I know his name, I met him just now!_

He looking at me for an explanation. _How do I explain this?_

I took a small breath, "No, actually. I … It's strange… Your name, it just …. came to me…"

I could of done better at explaining. *_mental sigh_*

"... Hmm, how curious." He doesn't look offended by it, "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"Um." What's my name?! "My name is … It's…" Small headache from thinking my name, "Hmm?"

_I draw a blank on my name… Shit._

He looks at me curiously, "... You don't know your own name?"

Crap, He caught on! "I'm not sure if…" Maybe I can avoid it with another question *_mental fist pump_* "I'm sorry , but where am I, exactly?" _Perfect._

"What?!" The girl shrieks, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

_Yes, I'm save! Thanks girl I met 2 seconds ago._

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." A taller male from behind answer. He also crush my hopes in 2 seconds. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not you own?"

Yep, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, "B-but it's the truth!"

Chrom steps in, "... What if it IS true, Frederick? we can't just leave her here, alone and confused." *_mental tears of joy_* _Chrom, the heavens must of brought you here today. You can be a prince charming from those fairy tale books._ "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" He asks. Yeah what kind of Shepherds would you be then? *_mental yell_* Wait a minute. _Shepherds?_

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution."Frederick answers. "Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." I am not an animal!

"Right then- we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Chrom decided

_Mhmm, go to town and- _"Huuuhhh?! Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

Chrom puts a hand on my shoulder, "Peace, friend-I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

I mentally sigh and gave in.

**A few minutes down the road later…**

I gather up all of my courage to ask an important questions along the way as we walk, "What will you do with me? am I to be your prisoner?" _Because I am really scared right now._

Chrom chuckles, "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

*_a breath of relief_* _Chrom you're a good person *mental tears of joy_* _Ylisse, huh._

"Is that where we are? Ylisse" I ask

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick ask sharply, I break into cold sweat, "Ha someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..." _I feel like frederick is the wolf among sheep and a jerk…_

"Frederick, please." Chrom said in a calm manner. He turns to me and began to explain, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." He took a moment in thought, "I suppose proper introductions are in order…" He looks back at me, "My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that." He motion a hand to the girl, "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa pouts at Chrom, "I am NOT delicate!... Hmph!" She turns to me, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." He seems normal to me. "But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" She gleefully said.

Another question came to mind about there Shepherd status, "Shepherds? You tend sheep?" I look all of them, "... In full armor?"

Chrom smirk, "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." _or as being an ass._ "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." _Okay, maybe he is not an ass, just a loyal man to his job._

"Yeah, I understand, sire. I would do no less myself." _Nice comeback._ "My name is Robin." I stop for moment, Frederick narrow his eyes at me, _shit, stay calm Robin act natural_, "... I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." _and not to get me killed._

"Robin? Is that foreign?" He looks at me curiously, "... Ah well. We can discuss it later." He said to me as we are walking, "We're almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa pointed.

We all look at Lissa direction to see smoke coming from the town.

I'm frighten at the sight.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" Chrom turns to Frederick and Lissa, "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" He gets ready to leave

"Milord! What about her?" Frederick pointed to me.

"Unless, she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom answer a bit harsh to Frederick. I feel a bit offended by the comment, but brush it off. _Chrom is right, the town is more important than me._

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa impatiently yells.

_May I can help_, "But what about-" They run off to town before I finish asking, "Haa,"I sigh in confusion, _but what can I do?_ Then the thought hit me, "Hmm" I rub my fingers under my chin as I thought. I look in my cloak and saw things I am not expecting. I look at the direction of the town. Took a deep breath and began to sprint to town.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The town is in despair.

Brigands are spread through the town.

The leader laughs to at the scene,

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it Lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We got an example to set for these Ylissean typess!" He turns to a young maiden, "Ain't that right lass?"

He touches her face and she screams,

"S-stay away from me! Please! someone! HEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick arrive.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa shouts.

"Don't Worry- after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Chrom said sternly.

Just when they about to charge at the bandits, Robin runs in front of them.

"Chrom, Wait!" She pleads and catches her breath from a long sprint.

Chrom is shock, "Robin! You Followed us! Why?"

"I.. I'm not certain myself." Robin said, "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." She looks at him determined.

Chrom nodded, "Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

Frederick turns to Robin, "Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murders. They will grant us no quarter. It's Kill or be Killed."

Robin took a deep breath, "Got it! I have a plan how we can attack them."They look at Robin, " All I ask you, is to trust me on this." She looks at them for answer.

Chrom and Frederick agreed with out any objection.

Lissa nods at Robin, "Let's see who delicate! I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching you bones back together, care of my trusty staff! you just Tell me where to go Robin"

**The group then went into battle position the battle began.**

Robin initiate her tactic, "Frederick attack the Swordsman from behind, Chrom I need you to approach the Axeman, and attack if you are in a good range. Lissa stay follow behind either Frederick, Chrom, or I. Lastly, I will do the same as Chrom and attack when it is possible."

The Shepherd did as they were Left to initiate the attack on the enemy

Chrom notice something before he went to his position, " So Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it-" He notice another thing, "Wait is that a tome? … You know magic?"

"I… believe so?" robin answers, '_When I check my cloak early, they were there._' She sighs to herself, "I suppose I should check." She murmured

"You believe so?" Chrom raised a brow to her, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…" He gets ready to accompany Robin.

"No, I can control it. I'm sure." She said in calm and confident way. '_Maybe I should mess with the weapons a bit to remember_' "Now, How did this work again?" She began swing the sword back and forth in an unfashioned matter, like a kid pretending a twig is a sword. She began to read the tome and butchered every word on the first page. Chrom is have a small doubt in her, but also worry that she might hurt herself, "Ah, yes…" She looks at Chrom, "Don't worry Chrom, just stick to the plan and it should work out." She smile and runs into the battlefield. Leaving Chrom dumbfounded. Chrom then enter the battlefield.

**During the first phase of Robin's plan**, Frederick manage to defeat the swordsman with ease, Liss followed behind Frederick, Chrom and Robin were not able to attack the axemen but they distracted him.

The enemy began their counter attack, the axemen manage to damage Robin a bit and a mage makes haste to the shepherds location.

**Now it is the Second phase**,

"Is anyone hurt?" Chrom ask "I would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

Robin approaches Chrom, "Indeed. Timely use of the staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worst." She said holding her side.

Chrom helps her, but the axemen spots them.

Robin turns to Chrom, "We should deal with him first, before we treat the wound."

Chrom nods and he charges at the axemen.

**Meanwhile** Frederick kills the approaching mage and Lissa heals Robin's wound.

Robin manage to practice the sword for a moment to gain weapon proficiency before backing up Frederick.

The enemy sends their last swordsman, the swordsman attacks Frederick, but Frederick ends him with ease.

Now its the leader that is left.

**The third phase of the plan**

"Still with us, Robin?" Chrom ask as he meets up with the group again.

"Hmm.. it's strange." She thought for a moment before confessing to Chrom, "Here on the battlefield, I can…" She took a breath, "well, I can "see" things."

"See things? Like what?" Chrom asks

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle…" Robin pause for a moment, "I must have studied this somewhere."

"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance? Like before" Chrom implied

"Yep, it would seem so. And maybe more, if I apply myself…"

Now it is time to approaches the leader of the brigands.

The enemy didn't counter since the leader is only one left standing.

**Last phase**

"Are you alright, Robin? Don't rush into danger." Chrom warns.

"Chill, I'm fine Chrom. Don't worry." She said

Chrom smile back, "You've lent us your strenght and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

Robin blush a bit from the comment and rubs the back of her hair, "Well… Thank you, but… I think there's is more to it than that."

"Hmph? What do you mean?" Chrom ask.

"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side…" Robin though how to describe it, "It's fuzzy… Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, Yes, I'm sure of it!" She turns to Chrom, "Chrom you charge for the leader and I will back you up!" She chirped.

Chrom blinked for a moment to process the info, "Alright, let's do it." He agrees and charged for the Leader.

**Meanwhile,** Frederick found a whirlwind and Lissa follows behind Frederick.

**Back to Chrom and Robin,**

They reach the Leader, "Here, Sheepy sheepy! Come to the Slaughter!" The leader taunts.

Chrom and Robin did an amazing combo of sword and magic defeating the Leader.

The battle ended with the Shepherds as heroes.

* * *

Robin takes a breath, "Well That's the end of that."

Lissa comes up , "Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

'_Getting back my memories...'_ Robin thought to herself

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom adds

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin eye twitch at Frederick comment, "I understand you skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me." She takes a breath and looks at him, "But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says thats enough." Chrom smiles at Robin

Frederick butts in, "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents." Chrom said

'_Huh?_' Robin stared blanking at Chrom comment for a moment.

"We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" Chrom continue.

'_Tactician? Me?_' Robin kept thinking to herself.

"Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be." Chrom finish

'_He believes me._' Robin smile to herself, "T-Thank you, Chrom." She said

"So how about it? Will you join us Robin?" Chrom offers.

" I would be honored." Robin said, '_Beside, I don't have anywhere else to go, so might as well._'

**After a few moments checking the civilians into are Okay.**

Frederick brings up an issuing matter, "Did you notice, milord? The Brigands spoke with a plegian accent."

"Huh? Plegian? What's that?" Robin ask

Chrom fills her in, "Plegia is Ylisse's westernly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

Lissa sighs, "And it's poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

"They do have us, milady: shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." Frederick adds.

"I know, I know…" Lissa acknowledge, "Don't worry. I'll get used to all of this." She said pumped up.

Then a villager comes over to the group, "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folks of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The villager declares.

Frederick refuses on behalf of the group immediately, "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt the your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Lissa didn't hear the memo and started list a meal she wanted, then realize Frederick decline, "Wait, what?! We're not saying?! By the time we leave, it will be dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mention you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick answers with a Sweet smile.

'_Frederick is a wolf in disguise._' Robin thought to herself with a sweat drop.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

'_I agree Lissa._' Robin thought, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin blurted

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it." I can think of a few others!" Lissa pouted.

"Fredrick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom adds

"Duly noted." Robin said.

*Ahem* "You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick turns to Robin and Chrom.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom smirks

"Heh heh." Robin laughs.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick ask.

"All right, all right." Chrom turns Robin, "Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far."

"Yep. I'm ready." Robin answer.

And so the Shepherds makes their way into the forest for the night along with their newest member Robin.

* * *

**A/N:**This is my first Fire emblem Fanfic, hope you enjoyed it. Also the Female Avatar takes this appearance:

**Build:**01

**Face:**01

**Hair:**01

**Hair Color:**01

**Voice:**01

**Birthday:**10/05

**Please Review Thank You! ****(^ロ^****)****ゞ**


	2. Chapter 1 Unwanted Change

**A/N:**

"I am Robin" - Speaking

_"I am Robin"_ and _I am Robin_ - Thought

_*munch munch*_ - Noise & Expression

I am Robin - Narration

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Change**

**Robin POV**

_How did this happen?_

I look around the dark forest, "Chrom! Lissa!"

_Where are they? Now I'm stuck with-_

"Move forward and search, we need the lord and lady." Frederick said in calm manner.

I can see on his face, he's panicking on the whereabouts of Chrom and Lissa.

"Maybe they are getting water or something?" I said as I try to ease him.

"No, I have water prepare should they need any. Something seem amidst." He responded. He looks at me and narrow his eyes, "You would not have anything to do with this?"

_That's Frederick the Wary for you._ *****_sweat drop_*****

"No, if I did, I would've left as well." I replied.

_Maybe we should've stayed at the town, it would been easier to find them. But camping in the forest wasn't so bad. It was nice setting up camp with everyone._

My thoughts were cut off when I smelled smoke. '_Huh?_' I look up in the sky to see a giant trail of smoke coming from my left. I see fire in the distance. '_No time to lose._'

"Frederick over here!" I called out.

Frederick came rushing towards me on his horse, "Did you find them?"

"No, but they might be where the fire is over there." I pointed to the left.

"Get on." He said

"Right." He helped me get on his horse, then headed to the fire.

* * *

**Chrom POV**

Earlier..

I took the nightwatch, everyone is asleep around me. I think back to us arriving to the forest.

**FlashBack**

_Earlier in the forest_

"_I told you-it's getting dark already!" Lissa whine, "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-" She starts gagging._

_Chrom sighs, "Aw, Come on now Lissa. Hardship builds character." He smiled gently. "Want to help me gather Firewood?"_

_To Lissa's horror, "Yeeeeuck! … I think I swallowed it…" After calming herself, "I'll pass on finding the firewood, thanks. I think I've build QUITE enough character for one day!"_

_I was starving whiled they discuss firewood, so I decide to bring the topic up, "We should probably think about food." I cut in, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."_

_Frederick to my surprise, agreed with me, "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" He smiled the smile of the wolf._

_After making camp_

_We began indulging ourselves with the food._

"_Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said after swallowing a piece…" after a moment, "… What's wrong Lissa? Dig In."_

_Lissa push her meat aside, "Pass!... Gods, couldn't you spare us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, Come on! who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right Robin?" She turns to me, "...Uh, Robin?"_

_*Munch, munch, slurp* Ignoring people as she devours the meat. It's looks like she haven't eaten for a long time._

_*sigh* "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after for eating for days.." Lissa gave up._

_Chrom laughs, "Just eat it Lissa. Meat is Meat."_

"_Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back-boots smell better!"_

"_Every Expirence makes us stronger milady. Even those we enjoy." Frederick cuts in._

"_Really? The why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"_

"_Me?" Frederick chuckles, "Oh, well…" He pause for a moment, "I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes quite."_

"_Yeah Right, Frederick!"_

**End Flashback**

A strange feeling cut my thoughts, "Huh"

Just as I got up, Lissa awoke yawning.

"What's wrong big brother?" She ask

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but…" I don't want to scare my sister, "Something is amiss…" and I have a bad feeling about it.

"Define "something"." She ask cautiously

"I'm not sure… I think I'll have a look around." I about to leave when Lissa grab my arm.

"Not alone, you won't!" She pouts at me, "I'm coming too." Leaving no room for can be so stubborn at time. I ruffle her hair.

"Heh. Thanks Lissa."

After walking through the dark forest a while

"It' sure is dark." Lissa looks around, "... And quiet. Where did the birds go?"

She is right, it's too quiet for comfort.

"Something is wrong here…"

The floor started to shake all of the sudden.

"Aaah! Chrom!" She scream.

"Gods, what-" The ground is shaking violently now, "Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa stay close!"

The trees began to fall. Something was coming.

"Run Lissa!" I look at my sister, "I mean it go!" I pushed her to run.

The Ground began to break with fire shooting from the ground and balls of fire spread on to the trees creating a forest ran through the burning forest. Lissa is behind me and made sure she is still with me.

"Here this way!" I turn sharply and she followed. A tree fell right after she turn.

Trees began to collapse behind us. I see a cliff up a head. _Now or Later!_

I jump of the cliff and she followed.

We manage to get to a safe distance. Until...

"Chrom what is that?" Lissa point behind me.

Suddenly a portal from the sky open and two strange creatures came out.

"Liss you better stand back!"I drew Falchion.

The thing scream and charge after me I attack. However it did not defeat the the attack won't work unless I do a final blow. With that I manage to kill one till I heard a scream. I turn to see the thing approaching Lissa.

"Lissa!" I was running towards her, but the thing is about to attack, _No, I can't lose my sister!_

All of the sudden, a mysterious person jumps in front of Lissa to take the hit. I was shock.

"Help!" the mysterious person said, and snap me out of shock.

I grab my sword and charge at the monster. The person manage to grab his sword and we finished off the monster. I relaxed seeing my sister is okay.

"Quite an entrance what is your name?" I ask.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick came up to Chrom and Lissa with Robin on his horse.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa shouts in relief.

Robin gets off frederick horse and notices the monster in the distance, " Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" She looked disgusted.

"They're not from Ylisse. I promise you that." Chrom said sternly.

Frederick Looks at Chrom and Lissa, "No one is injured then? Thank the gods…"

'_That's for sure._' Robin thought and look at the approaching things, '_Whatever they are, they are anything but friendly._'

"Thank the masked man who save me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Lissa said and was going to point but, "Hey where did he go?" She said looking around.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade." Frederick said as he prepare his lance, "Eyes open now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." Chrom said, he turns to Robin, "We be counting on you for a plan."

"Right." Robin respond and looks to see to forts, "Hmm? Are those…"

Frederick answers her question, "Abandon forts, yes."

Robin thought for a moment, "Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer advantages in battle."

Robin gave out a strategy to the group.

**And the battle began.**

Chrom and Robin went further left approaching a swordsman thing, and Frederick approach the axemen. Lissa followed Chrom and Robin from a distance.

Robin found out through a few attacks from the things, that the things were stronger that the brigands from earlier. She manage to destroy the swordsman with the help of Chrom but sustained damage.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Chrom said helping her up, "You're bleeding."

"No I will be fine, but those are tougher than I thought." Robin said, '_Even with all of us, we need more people to finish them._'

Unknown to her, her silent wish was answer when a woman on her horse appeared.

"Captain Chrom! wait! I'm coming!" The woman yelled, "... agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left'em." She mutter, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya want to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

She is cut off by a man, "Hold, milady!"

"Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear birds! A beauty such as you need wage only love." He eloquently said

The women looks at him with a blank stare, "... the hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are- its only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across the history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

He is cuts off, "Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!" She charges forward.

"Virion!... Er, my name. It's Virion." He looks to see the woman leaving him behind, "W-wait! Where are you going? Pray at least tell me your name!" He shouts to her.

She stops and looks back at him, "I'm Sully and I'm a Shepherd."

Virion smirks, "'Sully'! How divine! a starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Sully eyebrow twitched, "Will I what now?" She ask angrily,then pause for a moment, "Oh wait, I get it… This a joke. And when I put my boot through your face-that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't don't feel pressured to answer right a-"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" He didn't notice Sully get off her horse and kicked him square in the groin.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…" He got up wearily, "P-Please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least!' Mine is a cold empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

She is annoyed beyond belief, "*_sigh_* Fine… Anything to shut you up." She gets on her horse again, "...What? Stop staring at me like that!"

"Goddesses and Gentlemen, may I have your attention. I as it happens, am an archer! … The archerest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!" He declared to himself.

Sully is annoyed, "Shut up already and fight, Dammit!"

Throughout the battle, Robin manage to run into Sully and Virion. Virion again, began to flirt with Robin. In which, Robin ignore him and gave him a plan to follow. Sully had no problem with the plan. The battle quickly ended when the mysterious man took the rest down.

* * *

**Shortly after the battle ended**

Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Robin manage to meet the mysterious person again.

"It seem all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick reported.

The mysterious person stood silent

"Um, I never got to thank you... for before." Lissa called him out, "So.. thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life. Thank you " Chrom said, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

Mysterious person spoke, "You may call me Marth."

Chrom is surprised, "Marth? After the heroic king of old?" He smiles at Marth, "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me." He said coldly, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned" Then he threw his cape over and left.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa thoughtfully said, "Hey, wait!" seeing Marth Leave.

"*sigh* Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin said Looking at the retreating figure of Marth.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again…" Frederick said, "But for now I'm more concern about the capital. We should make haste."

* * *

**Robin POV**

Frederick began preparing for our departure. I really don't have stuff to pack so I went to look around for a bit. I was going to tell Chrom and Lissa, but Chrom was giving Sully orders and Virion is flirting with Lissa. I can't tell Frederick because he will assume I am doing something bad. I look at them one more time. _I won't be gone too long, I don't think they won't mind._ I head down the forest for a bit.

* * *

**Chrom POV**

"Yes Sir Captain!We will see you at the capitol!" Sully salutes and leaves to grab Virion.

"Let's go Ruffles!" She grabs him by the collar and throws him on the horse to leave.

I felt a bit sorry for the man, but his flirting with Lissa did spark my brother instinct. Besides, I almost lost my sister. I look over to Lissa as she sighs in relief as she is sits on log and start dozing off.

"Milord, Preparation are almost complete. I suggest milady and you get some rest while I complete the packing." Frederick said to me.

"It's fine Frederick. Let me help you with the packing." I said

He stops me, "No you mustn't. You and Lady Lissa had not rest through this whole ordeal. Besides we still have ground to cover long before we reach the capital." Frederick responds.

_That's Frederick the Wary._ "It's fine, I will go tell Robin to rest in my stead." I look over to where Robin should be, but she is not there. "Huh?"

Frederick notice Robin disappearance, "It seem we are missing one."

Noticing Frederick suspicion, "I will find her, just finish packing the stuff." I said heading towards the forest, then I notice foot prints in a direction towards a pond nearby.

Few moments later…

I manage to find Robin at the pond. I was about to call her, but…

I see her staring blankly across the river. _She looks confused on something._ Then I saw her rub her temples in frustration. _I should probably get her, or else Frederick will worry._

"Ah, there you are Robin." I walk up to her, she notices me.

"Hi, Chrom."She said

"We were wondering where you went." I said

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to look around for a bit. And I found this pond. I guess I lost track in my thoughts." She said

_I guess I can ask what wrong._ I mentally prepare, " Is something wrong?"

She pause for a moment, "I was just wondering about..." She stops again.

"About…" I try to help.

"About what happen earlier." She answers.

"Oh, yes. Tonights events prove something has started." I grab her small hand, "When we get to the capital, we will find out what those things are." I smiled to reassure her.

She smiles back, " You're right. Thank you, Chrom."

_Cute…_*cough* "We should head back now." I said as I led her back to camp.

**Robin POV**

_Chrom you're too nice for your good._ I look at Chrom's back as we walk. I think back to the pond. I'm getting no where to regaining my memory. _All I know is my name, and having the a tactician. Other than that, no matter how hard I think about it, I kept drawing blanks and a massive headache._ *sigh* I know Chrom is still holding my hand like I'm a lost child. _Sorry, I lied to you Chrom. I was not thinking about those monsters._ I should ask him to let go of hand, he grip is crushing it.

"Um... Chrom." I called

"Yes Robin?" He respond.

"I just wanted to ask..."

"Yes?" He waited patiently

"Can you let go of my hand? You're hurting it." I said, _Hope I don't offend him._

He instantly let go of it, "I'm sorry Robin!" He looks at me with worry.

I shook my head, "It's okay." _I should change the topic._ "So, are we almost there?"

Chrom face relaxed, "There are just a head."

We finally arrive back to the camp to see Frederick had finish packing. He sees us.

"Milord preparation is complete. We are ready to head out." Frederick said

"Good, let's get going." Chrom said

And then we began our journey to the capital.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is complete, yeah (*´・ｖ・)

Hoped you enjoyed it.

**Please Review, Thank You ****(^ロ^****)****ゞ**


End file.
